Световой меч Скайуокеров
("At the heart of every Jedi lightsaber is a kyber crystal...") |blade type= |color=Голубой |blade length= |mods= |weight= |protection= |capacity= |range= |design= |markings= |purpose=Бой на световых мечах |era= |affiliation=*Семья Скайуокеров *Орден джедаевЗвёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов *Галактическая Республика''Звёздные войны: Войны клонов'' фильм **Великая армия Республики *Ситхи *Галактическая Империя *Альянс за восстановление Республики }} Световой меч семьи Скайуокеров, Второй световой меч Энакина Скайуокера или световой меч Энакина/Люка — световой меч, созданный Энакином Скайуокером в период Войн клонов, и который позже перешёл его сыну, Люку Скайуокеру, во время Галактической гражданской войны. Энакин пользовался этим мечом на протяжении всей войны, в которой поставил точку после падения на тёмную сторону Силы, уже известный как тёмный лорд ситхов Дарт Вейдер. Он лишился своего меча во время поединка с Оби-Ваном Кеноби, который подобрал трофей и хранил при себе, находясь в изгнании на Татуине. В период Галактической гражданской войны Кеноби передал меч Люку, который пользовался им на протяжении трёх лет, прежде чем потерять во время дуэли со своим отцом. Впоследствии меч был найден и долгое время хранился как реликвия во дворце Маз Канаты на планете Такодана. В ходе Холодной войны между Первым орденом и Новой Республикой он был вновь задействован и применялся Финном, а затем — Рей, в сражениях против Ордена. После крупной победы Сопротивления меч был возвращён Люку Скайуокеру, уже в ранге мастера-джедая, проживающему в одиночестве в окрестностях Первого храма джедаев на острове посреди океанического мира Эч-То. В этом мече стабилизирующее кольцо надевалось поверх эмиттера клинка.Ultimate Star Wars Описание Световой меч рыцаря-джедая Энакина Скайуокера содержал кайбер-кристаллы, формирующие голубоватое плазменное лезвие. История Создание Энакином Скайуокером Восстановление оружия джедая thumb|250px|Люк получает световой меч своего отца. После утраты своего первого светового меча на Джеонозисе,Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов незадолго до битвы на Кристофсисе, Энакин Скайуокер самостоятельно создал новый световой меч. Захват Дуку Когда корабль Дуку потерпел крушение на Ванкоре, Скайуокер и Кеноби отправились на его поиски в пещеры. Однако, Дуку обрушил пещеру, погребя под обломками Скайуокера и отделив его от Кеноби. Подобрав меч Энакина, Дуку спрятал его рядом со своим, а затем договорился о своём отлёте с планеты с капитаном Онака и его бандой пиратов, которые взяли его на борт корабля, отправлявшегося на Флоррум. Но пираты, прознав о том, кто их попутчик, захватили его в плен, забрав как его собственный меч, так и меч Скайуокера. Когда Кеноби и Скайуокер прибыли на переговоры с пиратами по поводу Дук, Энакин попытался забрать свой световой меч у Пильфа Мукмука, но — безрезультатно. К тому же, они сами попали в плен к пиратам. . После этого Скайуокер смог вернуть свой меч, освободить себя и Кеноби и взять Онаку в заложники, до тех пор, пока не прибыл Бинкс. . Скайуокер использовал свой меч во время дуэли с лордом ситхов графом Дуку, также известным как Дарт Тиранус, во время Битвы за Корусант, из которой вышел победителем. Позже он, как и Кеноби, лишился своего меча, попав в плен к генералу Гривусу, во время спасения Верховного Канцлера Палпатина. Оружие джедаев было передано Гривусу одним из магнастражей, и генерал добавил их к своей коллекции мечей поверженных джедаев, но Кеноби и Скайуокеру удалось вернуть свои мечи при помощи Силы, в то время как R2-D2 отвлёк внимание Гривуса и стражи. Позже Скайуокер, перешедший на тёмную сторону Силы и принявший имя Дарт Вейдер, применил этот меч во время резни в Храме джедаев, случившейся во время нападения на Храм джедаев, в котором он убил множество последователей пути джедаев. После этого он использовал меч для убийства членов Совета сепаратистов, во время своей миссии на Мустафаре. Там же он и лишился этого меча, во время дуэли с Кеноби. Во владении у Люка Скайуокера Получение оружия Световой меч Энакина хранился у Кеноби на протяжении девятнадцати лет, пока он не получил шанс отдать это оружие Люку, сыну Энакина, после спасения молодого Скайуокера от нападения тускенов. В своей хижине Кеноби вручил Скайуокеру световой меч отца и сказал, что он хотел бы, чтобы он был у него, когда Люк станет достаточно взрослым, но его дядя Оуэн был против этого, считая что Люк, как и его отец, последует за Кеноби «в крестовом походе ради глупых идеалов». thumb|left|180px|Люк Скайуокер практикуется использовать [[Форма V/Канон|Шиен.]] После гибели своих тёти и дяди Люк стал учеником Кеноби и начал изучать пути джедаев. Во время путешествия на Альдераан Скайуокер начал тренировки по обращению с оружием на борту «Тысячелетнего сокола», где тренировался использовать джедайскую защитную форму боя, называемую Шиен, применяемую для отражения выстрелов врага обратно на него. Использование на Саймуне-1 После преждевременной кончины Кеноби от рук Дарта Вейдера, Скайуокер продолжил самостоятельные тренировки по овладению отцовским мечом. Вскоре после этого Скайуокер принимал участие в нападении на спутник Саймун-1, с целью проникнуть на военный завод «Альфа» и уничтожить его. На фабрике Сила привела Люка к камерам, в которых содержались рабы Империи, где Скайуокер столкнулся с охранником. Попытавшись применить на неё джедайский обман разума, чтобы прогнать охранника, Скайуокер потерпел неудачу, после чего активировал свой световой меч и отсёк ему руку. После этого разрубил замки камер, освободил рабов и отвёл их к остальным повстанцам.Звёздные войны 1: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 1 thumb|left|250px|Вейдер узнал собранный им более двадцати лет назад меч. Когда Скайуокер узнал, что на спутник прибыл Вейдер, он отправился на его поиски. Встретившись с тёмным лордом, Люк активировал свой световой меч и вступил в схватку с человеком, который был повинен в смерти Оби-Вана и, как он думал, его отца. Использование на Хоте Когда Скайуокер был схвачен вампой, существом, обитавшем на ледяной планете Хот, он пришёл в сознание подвешенным вниз головой в пещере, где обитала вампа. Увидев свой меч в сугробе, он применив Силу притянул оружие к себе, освободил свои ноги ото льда и отрубил руку напавшему на него чудовищу, что позволило ему сбежать из пещеры.Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар Когда Хан Соло нашёл почти мёртвого от холода Скайуокера, он воспользовался его мечом чтобы вскрыть своего мёртвого таунтауна и спрятал Люка внутри его тела, пока сам оборудовал укрытие. Во время битвы за Хот Скайуокер, подтянувшись на зацепившимся за днище шагохода тросе, мечом вскрыл нижний люк имперского AT-ATа и, закинув внутрь взрывчатку, смог уничтожить его. Использование на Дагоба thumb|250px|left|Скайуокер использует свой меч против иллюзии Дарта Вейдера на Дагобе. Во время своего обучения с мастером-джедаем Йодой на планете Дагоба, Скайуокер вошёл в пещеру с сильным влиянием тёмной стороны в качестве испытания, устроенным Йодой. Внутри пещеры Люка посетило видение, в котором он встретился с Дартом Вейдером, тёмным лордом ситхов. Скайуокер воспользовался своим световым мечом и атаковал лорда ситхов. Короткий поединок закончился тем, что молодой джедай смог отрубить голову ситху. Скайуокер вскрыл маску Вейдера мечом и внутри обнаружил своё собственное лицо. Таким образом он потерпел поражение, победив Дарта Вейдера и отомстив за отца. Дуэль с Дартом Вейдером 250px|thumb|right|Люк Скайуокер использует свой световой меч в бою с Дартом Вейдером. После сражения в пещере тёмной стороны, Скайуокера-младшего посетило видение Силы о его друзьях, которые испытывают мучения в Облачном городе на Беспине. Там он встретился с Дартом Вейдером и вступил с ним в сражение на световых мечах, во время которой продемонстрировал свои новые навыки владения мечом, впечатлявшие даже его бывшего владельца. Не привыкший к долгим поединкам Люк вскоре выбился из сил, что позволило Вейдеру нанести удар, который отсёк молодому джедаю руку, державшую меч. Оружие и конечность упали в глубокий центральный воздуховод Облачного города, уходивший далеко вниз. Не поддавшись на уговоры победителя присоединиться к нему, побеждённый сам прыгнул вслед за мечом, в шахту. После удачного падения Люк выбрался по вентиляционной сети через нижнее техническое отверстие платформы, где его подобрал корабль «Тысячелетний Сокол», но меч оказался потерян. После потери своего меча, Скайуокер собрал себе новый световой меч взамен утраченного.Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая Возвращение thumb|250px|Противостояние Рей и Кайло Рена. Световой меч таинственным образом вновь явился миру спустя тридцать лет после своей пропажи.Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы (Второй трейлер) Когда Рей, Финн, BB-8, и Хан Соло прибыли в Дворец Маз Канаты на планете Такодана, Рей услышала зов, который привел её в подвал дворца, где и обнаружился пропавший меч. Её компаньон Финн, штурмовик, перешедший на сторону Сопротивления, применил световой меч в сражении на Такодане против бывших коллег, а также против Кайло Рена на планете-оружии, известной как база «Старкиллер». Магистр Рыцарей Рен без особого труда победил нечувствительного к Силе человека, затем Рей перехватила оружие и инициативу, сумев выиграть бой. Кайло был вынужден отступить, затем все участники конфликта покинули гибнущий мир. Новая владелица Отыскав на планете Эч-То пожилого мастера-джедая Люка Скайуокера, Рей вернула последнему меч как послание, что Сопротивление и Галактика вновь в нём нуждаются. Люк отказался помогать, но в конечном итоге обучил прибывшую джедайскому ремеслу и подарил меч ей. На следующий день новая ученица Люка привезла оружие на головной корабль и столицу Первого ордена «Господство», где им воспользовался Кайло, для кулуарного убийства вождя организации по имени Сноук, а затем - и Рей, вместе с Реном отбиваясь от его охраны. После боя прибор распался на куски и пришёл в негодность, но подлежал восстановлению. Рей забрала его с корабля, рассчитывая отремонтировать в дальнейшем. За кулисами Световой меч Энакина Скауокера в «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» был сделан как точная копия светового меча Люка Скайуокера из «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» и «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар», так как согласно канону, они представляют собой один и тот же меч. Оригинальная рукоять, использовавшаяся Марком Хэмиллом в «Новой надежде» и «Империя наносит ответный удар», была сделана из стойки вспышки от камеры Graflex 3, которые использовались прессой в сороковых годах, с ребристой рукоятью из пластиковых Т-образных направляющих, использовавшихся в раздвижных витринных дверях (их часто путают со щётками стеклоочистителей), приклеенной на металлический цилиндр и пластинки переключателя от светодиодного дисплея калькулятора 1974 года (В «ИНОУ» пластина переключателя была заменена на часть печатной платы). Появления * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Dark Disciple'' *[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 1: The Chosen One, Part I'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Lost Stars'' *''Lost Stars'' webcomic * *[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' (paperback novel) *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''The Rise of a Hero'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Heir to the Jedi'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi: A Luke Skywalker Adventure'' *''Luke and the Lost Jedi Temple'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 1'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 2'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 3'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Vader Down, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Part II'' *''Star Wars 13: Vader Down, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 16: Rebel Jail, Part I'' *''Star Wars 17: Rebel Jail, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 24: End of Games, Part V'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part V'' *''Star Wars 29: Yoda's Secret War, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 30: Yoda's Secret War, Part V'' *''The Screaming Citadel, Part I'' *''Star Wars 31: The Screaming Citadel, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 7: The Screaming Citadel, Part III'' *''Star Wars 32: The Screaming Citadel, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 8: The Screaming Citadel, Part V'' *''Star Wars 33: Rebels in the Wild'' *''Star Wars 38: The Ashes of Jedha, Part I'' * *''The Legends of Luke Skywalker'' *[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] *''Use the Force!'' *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: Yoda's Jedi Training'' *''Moving Target: A Princess Leia Adventure'' *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens|''Star Wars'': Episode VII The Force Awakens]] *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' novelization *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part III'' *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' *''The Force Awakens, Part VI'' *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game'' *''Captain Phasma, Part I'' * *[[Star Wars: Episode VIII The Last Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VIII The Last Jedi]] *''Rey's Journey'' }} Источники *''Ultimate Star Wars'' * *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Звёздные войны: Энциклопедия персонажей'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Backstories: Star Wars – Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' *''Star Wars: Look and Find'' * * * * Примечания и сноски